


Overwatch x reader one shot collection

by HS_Killjam



Category: overwatch
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Reader Insert, multiple one shots, romantic relationships, will add more characters and tags as i update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS_Killjam/pseuds/HS_Killjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am trash for Overwatch and I honestly can't stop writing one shots for this game. Mainly because I don't have it so I gotta waste my time doing something related to it. </p><p>these are mostly just one shots that I think are too short to be posted on their own. Contains both platonic and romantic relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thanks mom |Mother Figure!Mercy x reader|

        You were among the younger members of of Overwatch, who consisted of  D.Va, Tracer and Lucio. You’ve all became great friends with each other because of this. And since you guys were young, it made the older members act like parents to you guys, especially with Mercy, also known as Angela. She was your mother figure, the mom you never had while growing up, but you wouldn’t admit it to anyone. You thought it was ridiculous, so you kept it a secret to yourself.

        Today you will be visiting her, due to an accident you had involving a tree. You, Tracer, D.Va and Lucio were out fooling around outside near by the trees. You were dared to see how fast you could climb the tallest tree. It didn’t take much time for you to reach the top, but while coming back down, you made a mistake in where you placed your foot. This made you slip and fall, causing one of your left arm to get a cut on one of the branches as you fell. You told the guys that you’re fine, it just stings a lot, and that you were just going to go quickly see Angela to help with the cut.

        There was blood, but it didn’t bleed too much, so you didn’t have to worry about making a mess while getting over to the medical room.When you finally made it there, you looked in, making sure to see if Angela was there. Thankfully she was, she was at her desk looking through some papers.You knocked on the door frame to get her attention.

        She quickly turned and saw you.“Oh (y/n)! What brings you here today?” She greeted you with a warm smile, the same one a mother will give to her child.

        “Oh well I got at cut on my arm” You walked over to her and showed your injury. There was a long red line on your left arm. You didn’t really notice it at first considering you were too busy trying to get here as fast as you could before the cut got infected. Angela took your arm and looked at it more closely.

        “That’s a pretty big cut, how did this happen?” Her voice showed that she was concerned from what she saw.  You quickly explained to her about the accident you had with the tree and the whole dare that got you into this mess. This caused Angela to laugh a bit.

        “Accidents do tend to happen. Thankfully this cut is not deep, it should be fixed up in a minute or two.” Angela sat you down and grabbed the necessary items to help you out. microcircuit cream, medical tape and cotton bandage wrap since the cut was too big for a normal bandage. Angela first cleaned off the blood off your arm and went ahead and covered it with the microcircuit cream. You thought it was going to sting, but Angela told you it won’t hurt, and she was right. She then wrapped your arm with the cotton bandage. She finished it off with the medical tape to keep the bandage from falling off.

        “And done! You should be good!” She softly patted your arm and you smiled.

        “Thanks mom” the words fell out of your mouth before you could stop yourself. Angela looked surprised. You were about to to tell her that you just slipped up, but Angela busted out laughing. You stared at her, confused at the usual response.  

        “I’ve always thought myself as the mom of the team, but I never expected to be called one!” She continued to giggle at the thought of being called mom.

        “The guys are still waiting for me, I should get back”

        “Well, I’ll see you later sweetie pie!” Oh god she’s letting this mom thing get to her head. You waved goodbye before getting out of the room. When you got out, you quickly ran back outside to see the gang still by the tree.

        “Oh (y/n)! You’re back! How did it go?” Tracer blinked in front of you, almost causing you to fall down for the second time today. “Ops! Sorry love”

        “Oh it went by fast” You showed them the bandage on your arm, “It shouldn’t take too long for it to heal. Also I accidentally called Angela mom”. You know Angela was going to tell the others about your little slip up, so you just decided to tell them yourself.

        Lucio and D.Va started to laugh “You called her mom?”

        “It was an accident, I couldn’t stop myself from calling her that!” You crossed your arms and sighed.

        “Oh come on (y/n), that’s really cute of you to do!” D.Va gave you a quick pat on the back. You sighed again. You have a feeling that Angela is already telling the other members about the incident. This moment is never going to die.


	2. Thanks dad |Father Figure!Soldier 76 x reader|

        You hadn’t realized it before due to the fact that you were too caught up fighting, but it was too late before you could have done anything when the match was over. The rain was unexpected for you, but it was clearly shown it was going happen considering how dark clouds started to loom the skies a few minutes ago. But you didn’t look up at all during the battle that finished minutes ago, only looking straight ahead at the enemy team. Sadly you didn’t wear the appropriate attire for this weather, you only dressed up thinking the sun was going to shine all day. If you don’t move fast, you’re going to be completely soaked when you finally made it inside.

        The rest of your team were up ahead of you, as you slowly trailed behind them. You could hear Tracer complaining about the rain and how unfair it was. You sort of agree with her, but you mostly blame yourself for not thinking about the possibility of rain happening today. It was summer, which is basically the rain season. You would catch up with the rest of the group, but from the fighting earlier, you didn’t have much energy to run up to them. The rain was starting to drain you as well, it was colder than expected. You kept your eyes focused on the ground, you didn’t want too much water getting on your face.

        Soldier 76 turned around to see you far behind when he realized you weren’t with the group. He sighed to himself after seeing your current condition. He was known to be the one to keep an eye on you, making sure you didn’t goof off too much and that you were doing ok. The other teased him about it, saying how cute it was for him to act like a dad. He ignored it though. He stopped and turned to walk towards you.

        “Oh 76! Where are heading to” Tracer stopped talking about the rain when she noticed him not walking along with the group anymore.

        “To get (y/n). Don’t wait for us” Soldier 76 didn’t want them to wait in the cold, he didn’t need to worry for more people getting sick from the rain. The others continued to get on ahead and back to base.

        At this point you feel like you going to start shivering, until what felt like a heavy jacket was placed on your shoulders. You look beside you to see 76 without his signature jacket, meaning he gave it to you so that you would stay warm. “Oh, thank you”

        “I don’t need to get sick, (y/n).” 76 looked at your small figure. He was definitely taller and bigger than you, so he should be able to last awhile in the rain without any kind of coat. You were already pretty soaked and were no where close to run the rest of the way back to base.

        After a moment of thinking, 76 told you to climb on his back. You were first confused why he would carry you, but you thought about how tired you were started to feel, so you let the old man carry you piggy back style. It didn’t take long for you both to reach the base, it went by much faster than the pace you were going before 76 started carrying you. You got off him as soon the both got inside.

        “I’m taking that you would want your jacket back now?” You were in the process of taking it off before 76 placed a hand on your shoulder to stop you.

        “Not until you get some towels and dry yourself off. You’re still soaking wet from walking too slow” he was right, the jacket was the only thing, other than being inside,keeping  you warm. “Now let’s get to dry as soon as we can”

        You followed 76 around the base, to where the towels are kept. You waited for him to grab one from the closet, and traded for it with his jacket. Which he ended up putting it to the side so that he could dry you with the towel.

“You know I can do this myself, right?” you protested as he first worked with your wet hair.

        “You’ll just end up wearing it until you’re completely dry” that was partly true. You tend to be lazy sometimes, but only a few people knew that. He moved down to your shoulders, making sure to get some of your face along the way. You would say something else along the lines of “I’ve got this”, or “You really don’t need to do this”, but no matter what you would say, it won’t change the fact how stubborn of a dad 76 can be. So you just get him do his thing.

        He stopped at your hips before placing the towel around your neck. “Make sure to get changed into some dry clothes”

        “Thanks for the advice dad” You decided to call him dad as a joke. He stood there for a moment, looking at you though the mask he never seems to take off.

        “That was a order, not advice. Now go get change before I ground you” what he said shocked you.

        “Wait you can’t ground me!”

        “Yes I can, I’m your dad”

        “I’m serious!”

        “Hi serious, I’m dad”

        Oh god what have you just done. You can feel him smile behind the mask he’s wearing. He’s enjoying himself too much. You stopped yourself from saying anything else, avoiding making the conversation any longer. You turned to walk to your room, to see D.Va with her phone out, as if she was recording what just happened.

        “I can’t wait to show this to everyone else”

        “HANA NO” You started to chase after her, you didn’t need anyone else to know what just happened. 76 stood there and watch you chase D.Va. He was going to enjoy playing dad.


	3. Hospitalized |Soldier 76 X Reader|

        The last mission didn’t went out as well as planned, for you at least. You have gotten some heavy injuries, almost causing you to black out right then and there on the ground. If soldier 76 wasn’t there, you might have died. He kept you in cover until Mercy was able to arrive at the scene to get you away from the action. Now you were resting in one of the white beds in the medic area of the base, slowly recovering.

        “Are you doing ok love?” Tracer stood beside your bed, voice full of concern.

        “I should be fine, Mercy is a good doctor and she’s been taking good care of me” you spoke with a low voice due from being tired from the medicine that Mercy had given to you. “How are you and the others?”

        “We’re fine, but very worried for you”

        “Of course you’re worried” you let out a weak laugh. Man it was hard to talk when you’re this tired. “I feel like I’m about to fall asleep. So you should get going now”

        “But I just got here!”

        “After I wake up, then we can talk as long as you what. Well, as long as Mercy allows you to” this time you both laughed. Tracer said her goodbye and left you alone in the room. There’s a good chance Mercy might check up on you later and do her daily check up, but she might have to wait for you to wake up considering that you were feeling yourself falling asleep.

        Hours later, you were still dozing off when Mercy came by to see you. She wasn’t too surprised to see you sleeping, considering one of the side effects of the medicine she gave you was drowsiness. She turned to see Soldier 76 enter the room.

“Are you here to visit (y/n)? Because they seem to be enjoying their sleep right now” Mercy gestured to your sleeping figure in the white bed.

        “Are they going to be ok?” 76 walked up to beside the doctor.

        “Don’t worry, just give them time and they’ll be fighting by your side again” 76 looked at you as Mercy went off to do something else near by. He was slightly angry for getting yourself this hurt, and at himself for letting you get hurt. The others reassured him that it wasn’t his fault that you got here, but he can’t help to feel guilty. He brought up a nearby chair up to your bed and sat beside on it, looking over you.

        “Are you going to wait for them to wake up?” Mercy walked by as she was about to exit the room, carrying a few papers with her. 76 said nothing, so she just went off. He just sat there, keeping a close eye on you.

        It has only been about 20 minutes until you woke up. The lights were off but the lamp that stood on the side table was on, giving yellow light into the dark room instead of the usual bright white one. Your throat felt dry, so you looked around to see if a glass of water was left for you. That’s when you saw 76 sitting in a chair next to the bed you laid in. It looks like he fell asleep while waiting for you to wake up. The sight gave you smile.

        “Ey, 76” you leaned over to him “wake up you old man” you spoke with a slightly higher voice. You seemed to have work after you heard him wake up from his nap. Satisfied, you leaned back to your original position.

        “You doing alright?” 76 asked you in his usual rough voice.

        “I’m doing okay-”

        “Don’t do that ever again” 76 cut you off before you could finish your sentence. “I don’t need you in the med bay for days again”

        “76, I’m sorry. What I did was a horrible mistake”

        “No, it’s mostly my fault for not keep track of what you were doing”. You sighed. 76 had a habit of blaming himself, and you knew this too well. “I don’t need to worry about your well being most of the time.” you sat there listening to his words, unsure what to say next.

        “76-”

        “Jack” he interrupted you again. “Just call me Jack” was he giving you permission to say his name?

        “Well Jack, Mercy explained to me that I should be out tomorrow if nothing comes up. So you wouldn’t have to worry anymore once I get out” you played around with your thumbs as you spoke. Jack was silent, as if he was thinking to himself. “I won’t make the same mistake twice, if that’s what you were thinking about”

        “I hope you’re telling the truth (y/n). We don’t need this to happen again”

        “I am very sure of that Jack. By the way, could you get me a drink? I woke up with a dry throat” you pointed at your neck and gave an awkward smile, trying to lift the mood in the room.  You hear Jack groan as he stood up from the chair he was on. “Thanks dad”

        “Don’t call me that” you heard him fill a paper cup from a nearby water cooler.

        “Come on now, let me have some fun Jack” being stuck in a bed was boring, so you had to find a way to get some kind of entertainment other than books. Jack came back and handed you paper cup filled with nice cold water. He turns to leave, but you grabbed his coat before he got too far.

        “What?” he turned to look at you.

        “Thanks Jack” You gave him a real, warm smile this time. He was still for moment, staring at you before he extended his arm to your head and shuffled your hair a bit. He chuckled a bit, seeing how you tightly closed you eyes and moved back a bit to avoid getting your hair too messed up.

        “I’ll see you tomorrow”


	4. Confessions |young!genji X jealous!Reader|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing Genji, so hopefully I did a good job

        You watched you friend/crush flirt with another one of girls that came to visit him in the arcade. Genji would usually hang out here with you, playing video games most of the day. You’re either working together on at shooter games, or against each other in either DDR, fighting or at pinball machine. But when he’s not doing that with you, he’s off fulfilling another girl’s dream. You angrily glared at him as he was chatting with today's victim.

        She looked much prettier than you, taller, makeup and well groomed hair. She was laughing at something Genji told her, and you could see the disgusting blush on her face. You swore you almost broke the button on the machine you were playing on. It was no surprising fact that you were jealous of all the attention and flirting these random girls would get from Genji. Despite all your love for him, you hated him just for doing that. You watched how he got closer to her, and in a fit of rage, you got up and left. You couldn’t handle watching him doing this every day anymore. What's the point of staying.

        As Genji was talking to the girl, he quickly turned to you, only to see you leaving the arcade. Normally you wouldn’t leave this early, it got him thinking what would make you go so soon. He quickly excused himself from the girl he was talking to, and went to follow you outside the building.

        “Hey (y/n)!” he voice caught your attention, causing you to turn to look at him.

        “I thought you were working your magic on another prey.” you were in no mood to talk to him. “What do you want?”

        “What got you to go so soon?” he gave you a smile, making your heart flutter, you almost smiled yourself.

        “Oh I don’t know, maybe it’s the fact I get a front row seat to watch you charm some girl you find.”

        “You know how I like to impress the ladies (y/n)” Genji smirked. He was a big show off, and he was filled with pride. Too bad he was too stupid to realize your feelings for him.

        “Well what about me Genji” you pointed your thumb at yourself. “Ever thought about impressing me?” Genji was surprised at what he was hearing. “Fun fact Genji, I have feelings for you. So seeing you with someone else kills me on the inside.” and with that, you turned and left him. You didn’t bother to look back. It was hard to keep the tears back, as they burned from the back of your eyes.

        Genji, still surprised with the new information he had learned, cursed himself for not realizing this sooner. Thinking that you wouldn’t come back after this day, he went running after to you. He caught up and took your hand in his.

        “Genji no” You didn’t turn back to look at him.

        “(y/n) please, listen to me.” he turned you around so that you were looking at him. “I was stupid to not know you liked me this way”

        “Hell fucking yeah you were stupid, you green headed idiot”

        “Yes, I’m a green headed idiot” you slightly laughed hearing that from him. “But I want yo be your green headed idiot”

        “You’re just saying that to make me feel better, aren’t you?”

        “I’m telling the truth (y/n)” the cupped the side of our face with his hand. “I know it may not seem like it, but I think I also have feelings for you as well”

        “Are you sure about that?”

        “I am one hundred percent sure” using his thumb on the hand that was on your face, he wiped the few strands of tears that fell from your eye. He leaned forward, giving a clear message of what he was about to do. You went forward, closing the gap in between you two.

        His lips were soft on yours, and your heart was beating hard in your chest. After the moment was over, you both slowly pulled yourselves back from each other. Your face was burning from the simple kiss.

        “You look so beautiful when you blush”

        “And you look so great when you’re with me and not some random girl”

        “Very funny, (y/n).”


	5. The Date |Tracer X Reader|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a request from quotev, someone wanting a tracer x reader one shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a request from quotev, someone wanting a tracer x reader one shot. Sorry for the late update. but here it is! reader should be gender neutral. If there's any mistakes please do point them out as I was too lazy to re read this.
> 
> edit: changed my name to (y/n). I have a chrome extension that changes y/n to my name for when I'm reading fanfics, but I tend to forget to turn it off.

Today was a lazy day. You hardly wanted to do anything or even go out, since it was too hot for your liking. It was starting to get a bit warm inside, so you got your fan out and turned it to a high setting. You made yourself some ice tea, a nice sweet drink to help beat the heat.   
  
You placed yourself on the couch where the fan was pointing and brought up a book you’ve been planning on reading for awhile. You had your “you time” all planned out, and it was going to be great. Leaning back in the couch, you opened your book to the first chapter. That’s when Lena came in and jumped onto a spot beside you on the couch.  
  
“What are you up to love?” she leaned on you, looking over your shoulder to see what you were reading.   
  
“Just enjoying my book and the fact I don’t have to go out at all” you turned the page and took a sip of your drink.   
  
“Wha? But I wanted you to come out with me to the carnival! They just opened it up!” Lena pushed more of her weight onto you. “And I really want to go there!  
  
“Lena sweetie, it's too hot for me out there.” with a free hand, you patted her head. “I wouldn’t last out there” You really just wanted to stay inside, but you didn’t wanted to sound rude.   
  
Lena was silent for a moment before getting off you and went off to a different part of your apartment. You got back to your reading, thinking she had given up on persuading you to go out.  
   
But seconds later, she was back at your side carrying something. In the past when she’ll do this, you’ll freak by her sudden presence.But thankfully after all this time you’ve been with the time hopping girl, you were able to get used to it.   
  
“I have an idea (y/n)!” she presented the object in her hand, which was a small umbrella. “You can used this to block the sun! That way it wouldn’t be too hot for you” You couldn’t help but to laugh at her idea. Lena was doing her best to get you to go out with her.   
  
Despite wanting to stay inside and sip on iced tea while reading a good story, you couldn’t say no to your girlfriend. You didn’t want to throw away her efforts, and going to the carnival did sound like a fun idea.   
  
You sighed and placed your book on the coffee table. “You always did a good job at changing my mind Lena” This earned a giggle from her. You quickly went to your room to get change into an outfit that was suitable for the hot weather.   
  
Minutes later you were outside, carrying the small umbrella with Lena talking beside you. The Carnival was not too far, but the walk was still long. Before you both left, you made sure Lena used sun screen. Since you two were going to be outside most of the day, you didn’t wanted her to get any sun burns.   
  
The Umbrella did a good job at protecting your face, and so did your sunglasses. Though your exposed legs were feeling the heat of the day, it was better than having your entire body feel like it was burning.   
  
Lena was skipping along the sidewalk beside you, excited to get on the rides and play the games the carnival had to offer. You were excited as well. It’s rare for you to get out and these kind of events, since you usually didn’t have the time to do so. You were thankful that Lena got you to go with her.   
  
Finally arriving to the gates, you were about to pull out your wallet to pay for admission, but Lena stopped you immediately when she saw you taking out your wallet.   
  
“I’ll pay! I got you out here, so it’s the least I can do” she then ran to the ticket counter. Damn, how the hell did you get such a nice girlfriend. Honestly, she was too good for you.  
  
Walking past the gates, Lena starts to pull you towards a roller-coaster. “You sure you want to start with something extreme as a roller coaster?”. You were a tad bit scared of the thought of going on it.   
  
“Come on (y/n)! You’ll like it trust me!” hoping she was right, you stood in line to get on it. Surprisingly, it wasn’t too long so you didn’t had to wait too long. You placed your bag and umbrella on to a table, since you weren’t allowed to bring your belongings onto the ride.   
  
Lena managed to get the front seat, which you were hoping not to get. You sat beside her, heart racing in your chest. You were scared, but Lena on the other hand, didn’t wanted to wait anymore. It was when you started to move up slowly, you held Lena’s hand out of fear.  
  
“Don’t worry (y/n), it’s going to be great” she knew you were scared, and held your hand as well as an attempt to help soothe some of your anxiety. “It’ll be all right” and those were the last words she told you before going down at a fast speed.   
  
As expected, the ride went by fast, but you were still shaking a bit from all the adrenaline. Lena apologized for making you go on it, but you just simply replied that you enjoyed the ride, even if you almost fainted near the end. You made sure to grab your stuff before heading off.  
  
“How about we go for some of the games?”  You pointed towards to a long building, with small booths with a variety of things people can play to win prizes. Lena didn’t say anything, as she grabbed your hand and started running towards them.  You followed along quickly, not wanting to trip over. She brought you in front of a water gun shooting range.   
  
“Wouldn’t you playing this be considered cheating?” You gave her a sly look.   
  
“Yes it would be. It would be an easy win!” she giggled. “But I wanted to see how good you were”  
  
You almost laughed. “Dude I’m going to fail this. You’re just making me do this so you can just impress me with your aiming skills” She crossed her arms and gave a little pout, a sign showing that you saw through her plans.   
  
You rolled your eyes, and went up to play. Giving the man in control $2, you were now allowed to use the water guns. The goal was to knock down 5 golf balls from their small stands, the amount you shoot down depends on how big your prize will be. You placed your umbrella beside you and took a moment to aim. Lena watched you carefully, waiting for you to shoot.   
  
When you finally did, you managed to get the first one down. Somehow you were able to do the first one. The second one as well. Worry starts to build in you, thinking your luck will run out soon. Taking a deep breath, you move on to the third, amazingly getting that one as well.  
  
“Oh my god how am I doing this” you commented on your unexpected skills. You thought to yourself not to get cocky, as you might jinx yourself and fail with the last two. But you couldn’t help yourself to have the prideful thoughts.   
  
“Wow (y/n), you’re a lot more better than I thought. Or were you just lying to me just to impress yourself?”   
  
“Oh haw haw” without looking back at Lena, you went ahead and shot the fourth ball. Not you were surely going to fail on the last one. Which you did, missing it by 2 centimeters. Letting out a big sigh, you weren’t too surprised. But getting 4/5 was good enough for someone who said they were going to fail. Placing the plastic gun down, you were given a medium prize for your efforts. Just a simple, but cute, cat plushie.   
  
“Lena you can have this” You give her a wink as you handed the cat plushie to her. She looked at it with excitement and quickly gave you a kiss on the cheek as a way of saying thank you. You blushed and placed your hand on the area she kissed you. You loved her so much.  
  
 You continued to play a few more games with Lena, failing some and winning others. In the end you ended up having to get a bag to carry your so called “trophies”. Lena was carrying it, looking through everything you won. You looked around, trying to find out what to do next. It was when you saw a stand selling fried donut holes, you were the one to be dragging Lena.  
  
You brought up your confused girlfriend in front of said stand, immediately getting in the to get a bag of goodness. “Sorry to drag you like that, I just got excited after see this” You pointed to a sign that features the sweet you were craving for. Lena let out a small “oh” when she realized what you were talking about.   
  
The line didn’t last long at all and you didn’t really needed to wait to get two bags of donut holes for both you and Lena. Sitting at a nearby bench, the two of you enjoyed eating the nice treat.   
  
“So what’s the next ride we should go on?” Lena asked you as she munched away her food. You took a quick look around and found a Music Express ride* and almost gasped. You remember the last time you went on one and it was a blast.   
  
“That one right there” you pointed towards it, and Lena turned to see it. You could hear a remix of a popular song being blasted from the ride. “We need to go on that one next” Lena nodded her head in agreement. You both placed away your half empty paper bags into your bigger one carrying the prizes and started to speed walk to your next destination.  
  
You both waited in line, and almost ran up the stairs to get on when it was finally your turn to get on. Like last time, you placed your belongings onto the side and went up to sit beside Lena in one of the booths. A worker comes by and makes sure to put down the bar to keep you in placed and it was locked down. You looked at Lena, was was equally as excited as you were.   
  
It started off in a slow speed. The person in the control booth asks on the mic if you wanted to go faster. Everyone including you and Lena yelled out loud, all agreeing and saying yes to go faster.   
  
That’s when the speed increased. Making you and Lena grip hard on the bar to not get squished against each other. The both of you were laughing and screaming, obviously having fun from going around in circles at a high speed. Lena, unable to keep her hands on the bar, and ended up sliding into you.   
  
“Oh my god you’re going to make me lose my grip!” you held on harder, making sure to to slide against to the side.  
  
“I’m so sorry!” Lena was laughing harder now. You couldn’t help from to smile from how cute she was.   
  
The ride didn’t last that long, sadly. You both got off, you being a bit dizzy from going on circles so many times.   
  
“You want to go on there again”  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
You both enjoyed the ride two more times. Enjoying it too much to not go on it once. You then told Lena that the both of you shouldn’t spend all your time on the same ride, so you went off finding others.   
  
“We should go on the Reverse bungee ride” Lena suggested, which you quickly said no to.  
  
“Do you want me to die? The roller coaster was enough for me today”  
  
“Maybe another day then?”  
  
“I have a better chance eating a cactus than going on those things. Being shot up in the air like that, jesus christ it scares me” Lena laughed a bit from what you said. “How about we just swing back and forth on a classic pirate boat”   
  
The both of you continued to go on multiple rides, and sometimes you went back to visit old ones just for the hell of it. It was when it started to turn dark, you both agreed to have the ferris wheel the last one for the day. After waiting in line, you both got in the small booth and slowly ascended.    
  
“You know Lena,” you started,”I’m glad that you got me out of the time.” You were sitting close to her, almost touching her hand with yours.   
  
“I’m glad that that you went out with me today. Without you I wouldn’t being have much fun!” Lena placed her hand yours, making your face slightly warm from her touch. “I’m so happy to have someone like you, you know that right?”   
  
“Lena, I always know that you’re happy being with me. I’m just as happy as you are” You both smiled at eachother. “I love you so much Lena”  
  
“I love you too (y/n)” you both moved closer to each other, finally kissing. Her lips were so soft on yours, just like always. The kiss lasted for a moment before you pulled back for air. Lena was both smiling and blushing. “You look so cute right now”  
  
“Says you, miss blushy face” you poked her face for fun, making her giggle again. Realizing you both were at the top of the ferris ride, you looked out at the beautiful of the park. Watching everyone walk below you. “Today was great”  
  
“It sure was (y/n). I got to spend it with you”   
  
“You’re a cheesy dork Lena” you laughed at your own joke. When the ride reached the bottom, you both started to head home. Since the sun wasn’t shining to much, you didn’t need the umbrella.   
  
The walk back was silent, but you had your arms linked with Lena’s all the way back. It was good enough for you and her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * this is a music express if you don't know what they were  
> https://youtu.be/j_i--XmLguY


End file.
